


A Little Bit Closer

by manhwauser



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, fluff????, i didnt just mentioned them all haha, im sorry i need more karmagisa, im sorry im a sap bye, its just focused on karmagisa, the prompt is reunion for the last day so, the whole end class is present, this is for karmagisa week, tho im two days late, uhm what did i just write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manhwauser/pseuds/manhwauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barely seeing each other for the past three years, Class 3-E finally sets up a reunion. What could have happened after those three years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Closer

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys guess who's back haha  
> im too lazy to proofread and it took me 2 days two finish this hahaha  
> i hope you guys like this btw this is for karmagisa week im 2 days late wELP  
> for additional info karma and okuda studies at the same highschool here

 

It was a rainy day when Nagisa received a text message from Ritsu. His brows furrowed as he read the text, apparently Class E’s having a reunion at Nakamura’s. Nagisa shuts his phone and takes out his umbrella to shelter himself from the downpour, the weather forecast never mentioned anything that it’d rain today. He sighs and takes a step out of the campus of his desired university for college, it still feels surreal that he had actually survived highschool and he’s now entering college.

“I wonder if I’d attend that reunion,” He says to himself as he shuffles around the bustling sidewalk, “But it’s been awhile since I last saw _them_.”

He stops at the corner of the street and releases a shaky breath as the rain pours harder and the people around him start to find a place to shelter themselves from the rain. Nagisa looks up to the gray skies and feels the droplets of the rain hit his face; he guesses it wouldn’t hurt attending the reunion. His pocket vibrates which partly surprises him, fishing out his phone and opening it his eyes widen with the text in his phone.

_Ritsu:  
Karma’s attending the reunion._

He almost drops his phone after finishing reading the text. _Ritsu never changes,_ Nagisa sweatdrops at the thought _._ He slips his phone inside his pocket once more and heads straight to the apartment he’s currently living in.

“What’s up with Ritsu messaging me that Karma’s attending?” He mumbles to himself.

“As if that has something to do with me.”

Nagisa stops in front of a puddle and stares at his reflection. His two pig-tails before now replaced with his short hair, sometimes he finds himself oddly missing his long hair(and a familiar hand playing with it). He shakes his head and continues walking to his home but accidentally stepping too hard on the puddle. He curses the rain and idly wonders why did he ever chose, to wear his brand new sneakers today.

“Ah, so much for having a nice day.” He murmurs, “Since Ritsu mentioned about Karma…”

_Karma…_

It’s been two almost three years since the two had last spoke. They kept in-contact for a few months at the start of highschool but as soon as their schedules got hectic the less they got to keep in-contact, it got to the point where their communication had come into a stop; Karma never replied to his messages nor did he messaged Nagisa not even one call. It’s no use on denying that it really made Nagisa feel lonely, he was thankful that Kayano visited him on his school sometimes and when he had time he’ll visit the greenhead on hers.

The bluenette knows the reason why he and the redhead had stopped communicating; it wasn’t something serious, moreover something petty and it had something to do with his… _feelings_. Nagisa shakes his head as he recalls the petty argument they had and sighs exasperatedly. He knew it was his fault, he tried reconciling with Karma but the latter never answered his calls or his text messages until he finally gave up.

He reaches his apartment and looks inside his bag for his keys. If Karma is going to the reunion, it won’t stop him from attending it even if the thought of him meeting the redhead again somehow frightens him and no, he isn’t imagining anything that would happen if he would encounter the redhead. It was a petty argument anyway, he’s expecting that Karma’s _over_ it.

* * *

 

 

“Nagisa, it’s been awhile!” Rio greets instantly greets him as she opened the door of her house.

The blonde engulfs him into a bone-crushing hug and mutters something about how he’s always been adorable. Rio finally lets him breathe then abruptly pushes him inside her house which caused him to stumble in. Nagisa glances around Rio’s house; it’s actually huge and looks like a place where you normally throw parties at.

“Feel at home Nagisa, the whole class isn’t here yet.” Rio then adds, “It’s only you, the two lovebirds, and Kayano.”

“Nagisa!”

The bluenette turns his head and finds a greenette sprinting into his direction. He gets into another bone-crushing hug but then decides to return the affection.

“I missed you so much, Nagisa!” Kayano says and tightens her hug around the bluenette.

Nagisa lets out a strained chuckle and pats Kayano’s back, “Yeah, I missed you too.”

Kayano pulls back then links her arms with Nagisa, the bluenette casts a glance at their linked arms and then back into the greenette who had a grin plastered on her face.

“I’m so thankful you came already, I felt so out of place with those two.”

“Those two?” Nagisa mutters with slight confusion.

Kayano points at some direction and the bluenette follows where the greenette was pointing at, his eyes land on Maehara and Isogai; the two were busy with each other talking or actually bickering about something but had their fingers laced together.

“See, those two can’t get separated from each other.” Kayano whispers.

Nagisa only smiles and returns his gaze back to the two who were enjoying each other’s company.

 

_“Hey Nagisa.”_

_Nagisa turns his head to the redhead and looks at him with anticipation. Karma smirks then takes the other’s hand and intertwines their fingers, Nagisa gives him a questioning stare._

_“What are you doing, Karma?”_

_“Holding your hand, obviously.”_

_The bluenette feels his cheeks heat with the redhead’s words and chose not to say anything. The latter notices this and pinches Nagisa’s cheeks._

_“You’re so cute, Nagisa.”_

“Nagisa!”

The bluenette snaps out of his trance and glances at Kayano.

“Huh?”

“Are you okay? You were in a daze; most of the class came already the party’s about to start!”

The greenette squeals and clasps her hands together. Nagisa smiles at Kayano and feels his stomach twists into knots, he’s somehow excited to see the redhead again. He fiddles with his fingers while greeting his former classmates that had just arrived slightly expecting for a certain redhead to appear.  He tries not to show his disappointment as he realizes Karma still hasn’t arrived and _Okuda_ too.

“Karma’s still not here?” Rio asks and Nagisa nods.

“Okuda too!” Kayano chimes in, “They’re probably on a date.” Then gives Rio a wink.

The blonde’s lips slowly curve into a malicious smile, “You know, you’re probably right.”

Nagisa forces a chuckle and clenches his hands into fists, his stomach stirs as a sour feeling rests on the pits of it. He inaudibly releases a sigh and tries to excuse himself from Kayano and Rio who were totally engaged in their conversation.

“Before you go, do you know where Karma is?” Rio inquires the bluenette.

He shakes his head, “No, he didn’t inform me.” _He didn’t even bother contacting me for the past years, how would I know?_

Kayano and Rio gives him perplexed looks and momentarily thinks if he said his thought out loud but since the two didn’t said anything about it, he concludes that he probably didn’t. They hear the doorbell ring and Rio instantly rushes to the door, leaving Nagisa and Kayano. The green-haired woman glances at him, her long hair following the movement of her head; she gives him a worried look before linking their arms once more.

 _So much for escaping_ , Nagisa sighs inwardly.

“I think I shouldn’t leave you until the party is over.” Kayano says and smiles warmly at him.

The bluenette appreciates Kayano’s concern for him and nods at her statement. He thinks he won’t survive being alone at this party even though most of the people here are his former classmates. Nagisa gives her a small smile but it slowly falters as his gaze lands on Karma who just came with Okuda trailing behind him. His stomach stirs once more and he feels the pace of his heart pick up its pace once their eyes finally met each other.

“Hey guys, we’re finally complete!” Rio yells and breaks up a series of cheers within the former End Class.

The commotion causes Karma to tear his eyes from Nagisa and proceed to where a group of their former classmates were.

“Hey, Nagisa. Karma’s here, why don’t you talk to him?” Kayano asks and eyes the redhead.

“Maybe later.” The bluenette hesitantly replies.

“Why? Did something happen between you two?”

“Sort of.”

 

_Nagisa waves almost immediately once he finally sees the redhead, Karma slowly approaches him with a smirk that he actually missed. Highschool has been taking up most of his time that he barely got to hang out with the redhead, the other was equally busy but knowing Karma he must’ve slacked off somehow._

_“Karma, you finally came.” Nagisa says as Karma stood in front of him._

_“Yeah, did I make you wait?” The redhead asks._

_The bluenette shakes his head and looks around, “You’re not with Okuda?”_

_The redhead shrugs, “She’s busy. You’re not with Kayano though.”_

_“Why? Should I always be with her?”_

_“No, I just thought you two were dating.” Karma says and shrugs once more._

_“We’re not but how about you and Okuda?” Nagisa tries not to sound jealous, he’s not jealous, not at all._

_The redhead shakes his head, “Ah, we’re getting to nowhere with this conversation. Let’s just enjoy our day.”_

_Nagisa pouts but nods; the redhead grabs his hand, holding hands became like a normal thing between the two of them ever since Karma always took Nagisa’s hands and intertwined his fingers with the bluenette’s. It was odd at first but he never minded it anyway, it made him feel warm and happy._

_“So where are we going?” Nagisa asks and lets the redhead drag him to wherever._

_“Anywhere,” Karma glances back at him and grins, “Ah, there’s this shop Okuda told me about.”_

_Nagisa fights back a frown at the mention of the girl’s name._

_“Karma, do you like Okuda?” Don’t, Nagisa don’t._

_“Huh? Well, she’s nice and all,” The redhead says and pauses for a moment, “Yeah, I do.”_

_The bluenette feels his chest tighten, “Is that so, then why aren’t you dating her?”_

_Karma halts from his steps, “Nagisa, I didn’t meant that I like her that way.”_

_Nagisa stops from tracks also and looks up to the redhead clenching his other hand on his sides._

_“Besides, isn’t it supposed to me who’s asking that? Why aren’t you dating Kayano when you two are almost always together? You spent valentines with her, right?”_

_“Yes, I was with her yesterday. You were with Okuda, anyways.”_

_“Yeah, I was and I bet she’s a better date than Kayano.”_

_“Oh really? I bet Kayano’s chocolates were better than hers that had chemicals!”_

_“Oh no, there wasn’t chemicals in her chocolates. There was_ love _.”_

_Nagisa looks astounded and the redhead smirks triumphantly, the bluenette pries his hand away from the other and gives the redhead a glare._

_“I’d rather be with Kayano then with you.”_

_That somehow snaps the redhead and the smirk adorning his face was completely wiped off._

_“Fine, if that’s what you say so.”_

_Nagisa didn’t chase after Karma when the latter turned his back and walked away._

_He didn’t no matter how much he wanted to, he was too stubborn._

“Nagisa!”

The said male looks to the person that had snapped him out of his daze and gives her a questioning look.

“That was your second time spacing out, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Kayano gives him a skeptical look and pushes him through the house then forces him to sit down at one of the chairs. Nagisa tries to say something but the greenette gives him a look and he decides not to utter anything at all.

“Wait here, I’ll get you something to drink.”

The greenhead strode over to the kitchen to look for the owner of the house. He lets out a sigh of relief, the bluenette takes not of his surroundings and sees that most of his former classmates are too immersed on their conversations with each other. Some notice his lingering stares at them and smiles back, Nagisa doesn’t fail to return back a smile though.

“Here.” Kayano hands Nagisa a glass of water.

“Thank you.”

Nagisa accepts the glass and stares at his reflection on the water before drinking it.

“Oh wait, I’ll be right back.”

Kayano leaves and Nagisa places the glass of water on the table beside him, the loud music blasting inside the whole house changes into a slow song and Nagisa suddenly feels uncomfortable as someone sits on the vacant chair beside his. Apparently, it was the redhead who sat beside him with Okuda standing in front of him.

“Are you sure that I should leave you now, Karma-kun?” He hears Okuda ask the redhead.

“Yes.”

Nagisa bites the inside of his cheeks and tries not to eavesdrop with their conversation even if he can still clearly hear it. He silently prays for Kayano to come back sooner so that he wouldn’t be alone with Karma. He’ll admit that he missed the redhead, he wants to talk to him but it doesn’t seem like the latter would want to speak with him judging with his actions earlier.

The bluenette senses the other stand up and he’s pissed at himself because he’s becoming conscious with whatever the other is doing. Nagisa slightly ponders where Karma would go but he’s probably going to look for Okuda so he quickly disregards his other thoughts and averts his attention anything but the redhead. He lowers his head and lets his fringe block his eyes but then he feels fingers tilt his chin up and his cerulean eyes meet mercury ones.

“Nagisa.”

Oh how he longed for Karma to say his name, Nagisa stares at him wide-eyed and blinks twice. He could hear his heart ringing on his ears, it was beating so fast. The redhead retracts his hand from the bluenette’s chin and it finds his hand. Karma pulls Nagisa to stand up and the latter obliges albeit clueless of what the other is trying to do.

“Karma…” Nagisa starts and gives the redhead a confused gaze.

Karma remains silent and puts both of Nagisa’s hands on his shoulders while keeping eye-contact with the bluenette. The sound of his beating heart almost shadows the slow song that was loudly playing inside the house despite its soft melody. The redhead gently wraps his arms around Nagisa’s tiny waist and starts to slowly sway to the music; Nagisa timidly follows with the redhead’s steps.

Karma sighs and presses his forehead against Nagisa, the bluenette feels the fluttering feelings inside his stomach once Karma sets his gaze upon him.

“You cut your hair short.” The redhead simply says.

Nagisa blinks for a few moments, “Ah, yes.”

“I kinda miss playing with your long hair.”

Nagisa awkwardly chuckles and tears his gaze from the redhead’s captivating mercury orbs.

“Nagisa, I missed you.”

The bluenette feels his body stiffen but the redhead continues to sway with the music, dragging the shorter male’s body along. He glances back to the Karma and sees that the redhead had the most earnest look he’s ever seen since the last time he saw Karma.

“I really missed you…” Karma mutters softly almost like a whisper then buries his face on the crook of Nagisa’s neck.

“I’m sorry if I didn’t answered your calls or messages before, I was… _hurt.”_ The redhead murmurs, “But I tried to contact you after a month but you never answered.”

Guilt builds up inside Nagisa as he realizes he had a new phone because unfortunately his old phone got broken.

“I even tried to go to your place but then you already moved.”

Not taking the emotion overwhelming him, Nagisa wraps his arms around the redhead’s neck and pulls him into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry,” Nagisa whispers, “I missed you too.”

The redhead tightens his arms around the shorter male’s waist and even buries his face deeper on Nagisa’s neck, if possible. The bluenette feels the warmth he always whenever he’s with Karma, he pulls back to see the redhead’s face and sees the other genuinely smiling at him.

“Are you dating Kayano?”

“No, I’m not.” Nagisa answers then smiles when the other’s eyes lit up.

“Then, I could finally do this to you _again.”_

Karma presses his lips against Nagisa’s which causes the latter off-guard but soon flutters his eyes close. The kiss wasn’t something passionate, it was something simple but held all of their bottled emotions from almost those three years being apart from each other. Once they broke apart, a series of cheers and whistles coming from their former classmates broke the quiet atmosphere. The song had stopped long ago and everyone was busy observing their little moment.

“About time you two got together.” Rio comments and raises an eyebrow but nonetheless happy for both of her friends.

Karma chuckles and combs his fingers through Nagisa’s short hair before cupping the bluenette’s cheek. Nagisa lets out a little breathless laugh and pulls Karma in for another kiss. He couldn’t care less about the others, what matters is the distance between him and Karma and closed once again and perhaps they’re _a little bit closer than before._

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY KARMAGISA WEEK (im so late)  
> I hope you guys liked this!


End file.
